La sfiga di Sirius
by Picchan
Summary: Sirius conosce la strega più bella del mondo, ma è sfigato!!!


È una storia un po' stupida!!! L'intento sarebbe quello di far ridere. spero, comunque, che vi piaccia!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Si faceva pena da solo. Era come se fosse uscito dal suo corpo per potersi guardare meglio mentre faceva la figura dell'idiota. Se ne stava ritto in piedi rigido come un baccalà, con l'espressione imbambolata senza sapere cosa dire. Di fronte a sé c'era la strega più bella che avesse mai visto. E questo gli stava come impedendo di ragionare. Era imbarazzato come un ragazzino al suo primo appuntamento. non che il loro fosse esattamente un appuntamento, anzi, per la verità si erano appena conosciuti per caso. Quando le strinse la mano, avvertì che stava iniziando a sudare e il suo timore più grande fu che lei potesse accorgersene.  
  
"Piacere, mi chiamo Sirius Black!" disse tutto d'un fiato. "Ah! Lo sapeva già! Come dice?! Be' in effetti ha ragione! Io sono famoso, sì, lo sanno tutti che sono stato ad Azkaban e questa festa è in mio onore! Dice bene, siamo qui per questo, no?! Ah Ah Ah! Festa in onore di Sirius Black, ormai proclamato innocente! Festa per Sirius Black! L'innocente che ha pagato per quello che non ha mai commesso! Le porgiamo le nostre più sentite scuse, Signor Black. Direttamente dalle casse del Ministero intendiamo provvedere per riabilitare il suo nome, Signor Black, e suggellare quel momento con un banchetto in suo onore! Grazie e arrivederci, Signor Black." disse Sirius come se stesse recitando un copione. Il suo intento era suscitare una risata nella strega più bella del mondo, ma, ovviamente lei non rise. Allore riprese il discorso cercando di sdrammatizzare. "Grazie, ho detto io! Sono felice che la mia vita valga quanto un banchetto e una pacca sulla spalla dal Ministro! Felice che la mia vita valga quanto proprio questo banchetto. Questo succo di zucca fa schifo! Non trova anche lei?! Mi piacerebbe sapere chi è l'idiota che al Ministero ha avuto il compito di provvedere a questi dettagli. anche il pesce, non so se lo ha ancora assaggiato, fa. Mi scusi, signorina, (perché lei è signorina, vero?!), ho forse detto qualcosa di male? Perché, ecco vede, io non me ne sono accorto, ho solo detto che mi spiace avere una vita che vale un piatto di patate e che a questa festa il pesce e il succo fanno schifo, come la maggior parte di tutte le cose qui dentro, che secondo me è un idiota chi se ne è occupato, che probabilmente non capisce nulla in fatto di cucina, ma non vedo come possa c'entrare con lei. Mmm. Mi scusi, signorina. Non è che lei, per caso, lavora al Ministero?! Oh bene. e non è che per caso, signorina, lei lavora proprio in quel dipartimento che, tra le altre cose, in questi giorni si è occupato di organizzare proprio questa festa in mio onore?! . E mi dica ancora, signorina, non è che per caso, è proprio lei ad essersi occupata del settore cibo e bevande sempre di questa solita festa in mio onore?! Capisco, signorina! È proprio lei in persona. Cosa?! Vuole che le ripeta come l'ho definita esattamente un minuto fa? Be' vede, io non volevo. Be' in effetti si, ho detto proprio 'l'idiota che non capisce nulla di cucina'!Mi scusi, signorina! Io non volevo offenderla o essere scortese! Il fatto è che io sono malato! Si, si ha capito bene, ho detto proprio malato! Che malattia ho?! Be' ho un gomito difettoso che fa contatto con il ginocchio e questo interrompe le mie papille gustative, che ricevono male i sapori e i gusti e. Come ha detto?! Non è il caso che io mi scusi?! . eh, lo so, è una malattia orribile! No, no, lei come poteva sapere. No, su non dica così! Non deve sentirsi in colpa perché le hanno affidato quest'incarico! No, non ci credo che fa veramente pena in cucina! Io stavo solo scherzando, non potevo immaginare che. Come?! Che c'entra tua sorella? Ah! Anche lei lavora per il Ministero e doveva essere compito suo. Come?! Ah, gemella addirittura, si si, gemelle monozigoti uguali, tali e quali! Ma guarda! Quindi doveva occuparsene lei, la gemella monozigote, ma suo marito si è ammalato e lei ha preso qualche giorno per stare a casa con lui e curarlo. Ho capito, è un gran peccato! Come?! Ah, si, purtroppo dovevano essere presenti anche loro stasera, però suo cognato non si è ancora rimesso. Mi spiace, me li saluti! Come? Magari, per rimediare una volta potrebbe invitarmi a cena?! Cosa ne dico? Ah, magari con sua sorella e suo marito, così me li fa conoscere, è?! Che ne dico?! Ma, no, davvero non è il caso. Non vorrei mica disturbare io. Come? No, non si offenda, per piacere. Come?! Insiste?! Ah, be', allora se insiste accetto! Si? Si! Molto bene! Però, prima della cena almeno mi dica il nome! Il nome?! Di che nome parlo? Come di che nome parlo. del suo! No, no, non ha fatto la figura della stupida. Lei non è stupida signorina.  
  
  
  
Sirius, dopo avere accettato l'invito a cena della strega più bella del mondo, sperò di avere inteso implicitamente che la cuoca non fosse davvero lei. E ovviamente. si sbagliava. Già nel momento in cui era arrivato, le cose non erano andate esattamente come aveva immaginato. Siccome era dai tempi di Hogwarts che non aveva un appuntamento con una ragazza, aveva chiesto aiuto (miodio) a Harry e Ron. E loro gli avevano detto testuali parole: "Sulle donne fa sempre colpo se ti presenti con dei fiori e dei cioccolatini!". E lui aveva seguito i consigli alla lettera. Aveva speso un sacco di soldi, ma era soddisfatto. Quando, quella sera aveva suonato il campanello della casa della strega più bella del mondo, mai avrebbe pensato che quei fiori, sbattuti in faccia, potessero fare così male.  
  
"No, non si preoccupi, non mi hanno fatto così male! Davvero. Sto bene, sto bene. Ah lei è membro onorario dalla lega ambientalista. ah ecco, capisco! Lei odia tutti i fiori che non hanno più le radici nella terra?! Capisco! No, no, non fa più male! Davvero! No, grazie, non è necessaria una benda! Sangue?! Quale sangue? Ah. dal mio occhio. no, no sta passando, grazie! Be' facciamo che i cioccolatini me li tengo io. Non vorrei che facesse parte anche della lega contro le multinazionali del cacao. Ah, ecco, si ne fa parte! Bene, allora facciamo che li tengo io, si! Meglio! Ah, lei è una strega impegnata e sensibile ai problemi sociali! No, no, non la stavo prendendo in giro! No, davvero, complimenti per l'impegno! Si, meglio che entriamo. Ah grazie! Cominciamo con le tartine senza aspettare sua sorella, la gemella monozigote e marito! Come vuole lei, si! Se ne gradisco una?! Si, certo. Prendo quella li, quella. viola. Mmm. viola. No, grazie, non voglio sapere cosa c'è dentro! No, non voglio sapere perché è viola! Facciamo che me lo spiega un'altra volta. Mmm. scusi dov'è il bagno?! Ah, grazie in fondo a destra! Si, torno subito! Mi scusi, mi scusi, torno subito. ecco fatto, si grazie tutto a posto! Cosa?! Mi chiede se sono andato in bagno a sputare la tartina?! Ma che dice?! No, non farei mai una cosa del genere! Cosa?! Vuol sapere se mi sono lavato le mani?! Non sono cose da chiedere! Ah, no, non l'ho detto in tono arrabbiato. è solo che mi è sembrata una cosa poco carina da chiedere. No, su, su, ora non pianga! No, no! Non sono arrabbiato con lei! Su, su! Ma sua sorella e suo marito quando arrivano? Ah, non lo sanno che ci sono anch'io! Come dice?! Voleva fargli una sorpresa, ma che carina! Come dice?! Ma certo, sicuramente gradiranno la presenza di un ex galeotto! Ha detto proprio ex galeotto?! Grazie per il complimento! Ah, dice che lo troveranno interessante! Grazie ancora! Come? Soprattutto suo cognato. Davvero?! Parla spesso di me?! E come mai?! Cosa dice di bello sul mio conto?! Ah, mi odia! Bene, si e stata un'ottima idea invitarlo! Certo! E si può sapere perché mi odia?! Ah, davvero! Dice che ci conosciamo. Si! Credo che fosse proprio il campanello! Buonasera signora gemella monozigote. Piacere, Sirius Black! Piacere anche a lei, marito della gemella monoz.. Severus, che piacere vederti! Ah, quindi tu sei il cognato. sei il marito. le gemelle monozigoti. ma dai, che sorpresa. scusate, scusate un attimo, credo di aver lasciato le luci accese della macchina. Come?! Io non sono arrivato in macchina?! No, no, giuro! Sono arrivato proprio in macchina! 


End file.
